<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maid dress 5 by covellite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928754">maid dress 5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite'>covellite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maid Dress [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tango tries to distract impulse while he's busy. it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maid Dress [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maid dress 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Impulse was working at his desk when Tango found him, so engrossed in his papers that he didn't seem to notice Tango at all until Tango spoke.</p>
<p>"Hey, Impy…"</p>
<p>Impulse smiled as he looked over at Tango, rolling the chair to face him. His eyes and mouth widened slightly as he took in the view, and Tango let himself grin. It never got old, watching Impulse watch him.</p>
<p>"You're wearing your maid dress," Impulse said, eyes trailing across Tango's legs. Tango walked closer, leaning into Impulse's personal space, letting Impulse's leg press between his own.</p>
<p>"I am," he whispered into Impulse's ear, and Impulse shivered. "What do you think, big boy?"</p>
<p>"I think," Impulse took a deep, shaky breath, and then everything changed. The hand that had landed tentatively on Tango's ass now grabbed him firmly, his other hand tangling in Tango's hair. "I think you forgot who's in charge when you put that dress on."</p>
<p>He yanked Tango back by the hair, the pain barely registering before he was pulling him back for a searing kiss. Fuck, Impulse was too good with his mouth. It wasn't fair how he could make Tango wet just from a kiss.</p>
<p>Impulse pulled away, for real this time, and stared Tango down.</p>
<p>"You thought you were gonna ride me, huh? Thought you'd make me a trembling fool from how tight your cunt is?"</p>
<p>Tango scowled at him, face red. He didn't want to answer. He didn't want to admit Impulse was right, that was exactly what he'd hoped he'd do.</p>
<p>The hand on his ass moved, slipping under his dress to tease at Tango's wet entrance. Impulse chuckled. "I knew it. You're just a needy little bitch desperate to sit on my cock." He pushed Tango away so he could unbutton his pants and let his hardening dick out. "Suck," he said, and Tango was on his knees before the word was fully out of his mouth.</p>
<p>Sucking Impulse's dick was by no means a new thing for Tango, and he easily fell into the rhythm of bobbing up and down. He didn't stop when Impulse was hard, half hoping Impulse would forget whatever his plan was and would let himself cum down Tango's throat. Impulse was never one to let Tango do as he wanted, though, and Tango found himself being pulled away from Impulse's cock far sooner than he'd have liked.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" Impulse asked, voice steady and blunt.</p>
<p>Tango didn't answer.</p>
<p>"I said, what do you want?"</p>
<p>Tango still kept his mouth shut. If Impulse was expecting him to obey orders (well, orders that Tango didn't like), he didn't know Tango at all. Impulse grabbed at him, yanking him closer until they were nearly in their old position, only there was no doubt Impulse was in control now.</p>
<p>"Answer me," he said lowly. "Answer me or I'll jerk myself off and cum on your face and not let you taste any of it."</p>
<p>The disobedient dam broke. Tango whined. "Let me sit on your cock," he begged. "I need it. Need to feel your fat dick inside me, filling me up. I'm so wet for you, Pulsey, <em> please</em>."</p>
<p>He worried for a moment that it wouldn't be enough, that Impulse would make him stand there, dripping wet and hands clenched into his skirt, and recount in explicit detail his fantasies. He'd done it before, had embarrassed Tango with the knowledge that he could cum untouched just from talking about his wants. But today it seemed Impulse had mercy.</p>
<p>Impulse's hands on his shoulders turned him around, and together they shimmied Tango into Impulse's lap and lowered him onto his dick. They both moaned at the sensation, Tango fighting against Impulse's strong hold to fuck himself faster down. Then he was there, Impulse balls-deep inside him. Tango rocked his hips just a little, and was rewarded with Impulse gripping his hips harshly.</p>
<p>"Don't move," Impulse said, and it was the worst thing Tango could have heard. "You will sit there and not move until I finish my work and then, if you are a very, <em> very </em> good boy, I will fuck you over the desk. Understood?"</p>
<p>Tango whimpered, but nodded. The chair rolled back to facing the desk, and Impulse went back to work like he didn't have a trembling boyfriend in his lap stuffed full of his dick.</p>
<p>It was easier than he expected at first. Impulse was working on some kind of farm, and that reminded Tango of his own farms, and he let himself get distracted by redstone and game mechanics and-</p>
<p>And there were fingers, gently caressing him, rubbing circles round his clit. Tango would've jumped ten feet in the air if he could.</p>
<p>"That's not fair," he gasped out. He felt more than heard Impulse chuckle.</p>
<p>"Don't want to risk you losing interest," he said. "I would hate to do all this and then you're not even wet by the time I'm ready."</p>
<p>"I don't — fuck — you don't have to worry about that."</p>
<p>Tango sagged against Impulse as he continued playing with Tango's pussy, never enough to do anything more than tease and keep him on edge. He couldn't distract himself now, not when every swipe past his clit had shivers running down his spine. At least Impulse wasn't much better off. Every clench around his dick had him faltering, and Tango was pretty sure he could see some basic level mistakes in Impulse's work. Ah, well. If the work was important Impulse wouldn't risk doing it <em> now</em>.</p>
<p>After probably years of waiting and teasing, Impulse finally put his pen down. The hand on his clit stopped.</p>
<p>"Ready?" Impulse asked, kissing the side of Tango's head. Tango nodded.</p>
<p>"Fuck me?" he asked. Impulse patted his thigh as he quickly cleaned off the desk, shoving papers into drawers and letting pens and pencils roll aimlessly away, never to be seen again.</p>
<p>Impulse stood, his dick remaining firmly inside Tango, and pressed him down into the desk. The metal surface was freezing against Tango's clit and even his nipples through the thin fabric of the dress. He pushed back against Impulse, trying to escape the cold. Impulse shoved him back down.</p>
<p>"I guess you were good enough," Impulse said. "Want me to fuck you properly this time?"</p>
<p>Tango groaned. Impulse swatted his ass gently.</p>
<p>"Use your words, sweetheart."</p>
<p>"Please," he whined. "Make me your bitch. I've been good, you said. I want you to fuck me and make me cum and feel you-"</p>
<p>Impulse pulled out most of the way, and then began fucking Tango in earnest, making him cry out with every thrust. This wasn't a perfect fuck by any means, uncoordinated and sloppy, but Tango was so keyed up that he probably could have cum if Impulse had simply told him to, and he had a feeling Impulse wasn't any better off.</p>
<p>Impulse gave a particularly harsh thrust and they both went noisy, Tango clenching around Impulse's throbbing dick as orgasm rushed through him.</p>
<p>He went boneless against the desk, and Impulse pulled out of him so he could collapse back onto the chair. They sat like that, catching their breath, and then Impulse laughed.</p>
<p>"Zed's gonna be mad he missed this," he said. Tango giggled.</p>
<p>"I'll make it up to him," he said. "Later. I need a nap now."</p>
<p>Impulse pulled him off the desk, and together they staggered across the room to a little couch. "Get some rest," Impulse said. "I'll take care of clean up."</p>
<p>"Mkay," Tango said. "Love you."</p>
<p>He thought Impulse might have said something back, but whatever it was he didn't catch it, already slipping into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>